Blood
by Monkey-chan123
Summary: When Lucy comes back from her 3 year training, she's not the only one who comes back. Rina Myst, an 11 year old girl becomes really close to Lucy during her training. But secrets hide behind those red eyes of hers. Will Fairy Tail find out before it's too late. Find out in Blood!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy and an 11 year old girl walked into the guild. The girl had blood red hair that was in a messy braid, and red eyes that looked too scary to look at. But for some reason one of her eyes was covered up by an eye patch. There was a monkey on her head. If you ask her why, she'll say its her talking monkey, Kiwi. Lucy had came back from her 3 year training.

"Lucy. Your back!" yelled Mira as she ran to give her a hug. The guild erupted with cheers and happiness as they welcomed the celectic mage back.

"Wait, who's that?" asked Wendy pointing to the girl beside Lucy.

"This is Rina. I met her when I was training. She wants to join." Lucy said.

"Yay, a new member. What color do you want your guild mark and where?" Mira asked as she got out the stamp.

"Ummm, white and on my left waist." Rina replied. Mira stamped where she said.

"Kiwi, what color do you want yours?" she asked the red monkey.

"Blue! Blue!" He screeched with excitement. Mira stamped it on his back and Kiwi started dancing. The guild laughed so hard when he did. Suddenly the guild doors burst open, and 4 figures appeared.

"Team Natsu's back!" the pink haired boy yelled. Lucy and Rina looked their way and saw them all. The team that told Lucy she's a weak and useless damsel in distress. The team that kicked her out to put back-from-the-dead-Lissana in their group. Lucy and Rina had gotten really close to each other through the three years, and they act like sisters. So Rina knew what happened. She knew all of it. She was pissed off at them.

"Hey Mira, who are they?" Gray asked pointing to Lucy and Rina.

"This is Lucy, and her friend Rina." Mira replied.

"L-Lucy!" they all stuttered. "We missed you so much." Natsu said as he ran to hug Lucy, only to be stopped by a punch in the face by Rina. He flew back and crashed into the wall groaning.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked Rina as he got up. Anger was showing on his face as he stared at the 11 year old girl.

"Don't touch nee-san." she ordered at him with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Why the hell do you care, you midget." he shot back. That sentence finished it. Rina was beyond pissed. He not only tried to hug Lucy, but he called her a midget. She wasn't that short. Rina disappeared in a flash and appeared behind him. She kicked him in the back so hard, that he flew out the guild doors. Everyone stared astonished at her strength.

"Nee-san, I want apple juice, and Kiwi wants a banana." she said. Lucy chuckled to herself before asking Mira to get it for them. Slowly everyone went back to talking and drinking. Lissana had helped the fuming mad Natsu, and Lucy along with Rina were talking to Levy and Gajeel.

"Wow, you have got way more piercing than me." Rina said as she looked at his piercing.

"You have piercing." he said in disbelieved voice.

"Yeah." she said as she showed him the three on her arm. Gajeel smirked. Meanwhile Lucy was talking to Levy.

"Lu-chan, I missed you so much." Levy said as she hugged her. She pulled away and started talking about the things that happened over the three years she was gone. Bisca and Al got another kid, a boy named Aki. Lissana and Natsu were dating, and they were entering the grand magic games. Lucy was half listening and half not. Her mind was drifting off to when she meet Rina.

*Flashback*

It had been a month since Lucy left Fairy Tail, and it was already snowing hard. She was walking through the woods when she saw a little girl no older than 8 sitting under a tree with only a dress on. Lucy took out the blanket in her bag and rapped it around her. She took care of her, and they both trained together for 3 years learning about each other on the journey.

*Flashback Ended*

It was the 9:00 when Lucy and Rina left the guild. They walked and made light conversation as they reached Lucy's house on Strawberry street. Lucy opened the door and they went in. Lucy offered to sleep on the couch while Rina took the bed, but Rina said no and that she liked to sleep on the floor. So Rina, Lucy, and Kiwi went to sleep. The next morning Lucy went into the bathroom for a warm bath. She got out 20 minutes later, and put on a pair of blue jeans along with a white button up shirt, which was accompanied by a black jacket. She wore black combat boots, and her waist length blonde hair was put into a high pony tail. Rina was wearing black jean shorts that reached to her knees, and a blue tank top that was covered by a red sweater. She put her ankle length red hair into a braid and wore nothing for shoes. Kiwi wore a cowboy costume, he loves to dress up. They all ate breakfast and headed to the guild. They walked in, receiving a greeting from a few people. Team Natsu walked up to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, you want to go on a job with us" Natsu asked giving his usual grin.

"No, she doesn't." Rina said.

"Who asked you midget."

"Shut up, asshole."

"What you going to do about it, red head."

"I'll mop the floor with you, you cold hearted jerk."

"I'm fired up."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRATS!" screamed a loud voice. Everyone shut up and stared at Master Makarov.

"If you want to fight, go outside." he said.

"Alright. Rina, I challenge you to a fight." Natsu demanded.

"Okay, but lets make a bet. Winner gets whatever want from the loser. Deal?" Rina replied.

"Deal" Natsu said back. Everyone went to the fighting grounds and placed bets on who would win. Everyone but Lucy and Kiwi betted on Natsu.

"Alright. Rina and Natsu , you can start…now!" yelled the master.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu yelled as fire blew out of his mouth. Rina easily dodged the attack and threw 3 darts at him. They hit his vest and stuck onto the wall. Rina, taking that chance ran up to him and kicked him straight in the head with a powerful kick that sent him breaking the wall. Once he got up, he had blood trickling down his face and had a big bump on his head.

"You midget. I'm going to kill you!" he said. "FIRE DRAGONS WING SLASH!" He yelled. Rina was getting tired of this. She disappeared in a flash, then reappeared behind Natsu.

"Torture." she whispered. Suddenly Natsu was on his knees yelling and clutching his head, screaming in pain.

"End." she whispered. With that one word, Natsu dropped onto the ground unconscious. At first everyone just stood there with shocked faces, then they erupted into cheers. They all gave their betting money to Lucy, and congratulated Rina. This was truly an unusual day at Fairy Tail.

Me: Hey guys, this is my first FanFic, so go easy on me. Tell me if something didn't sound right, or was spelled wrong.

Happy: Everyone already knows it's bad.

Me: Excuse me for a minute. *drags Happy into a room*

Happy: Natsu, help!

Me: Bye

~Monkey-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

It was a normal day at the guild. Cana was drinking her booze, Mira was helping people, and Rina was starting a brawl. Wait, hold on a second. Rina was starting a brawl? To think that little girl would do that.

"MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"Shut up." Rina said as she punched him over the head.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled as he entered the guild.

"I'll beat you're ass Dragneel."

"Shut up midget."

"Flame brain."

"Red head."

"Dumb ass."

"Idiot."

He suddenly grabbed her black necklace and pulled it off her neck.

"Give. It. Back." she said dangerously.

"Make me." he said, and he ran out the guild doors. Rina just dropped to her knees and started crying. But her tears were blood.

"RINA!" Lucy yelled. "Someone go get her necklace back." she yelled. Erza ran after him. Lucy was hugging Rina.

"Lucy, why are her tears blood?" asked a worried Mira.

"I'm not allowed to tell, sorry." she said.

A few minutes later, Erza came in with a beat up Natsu. She gave the necklace to Lucy, and Lucy put it on Rina. Rina's tears stopped and she was sleeping. Lucy took her to the infirmary. When she came back, she was stampeded with a whole lot of questions.

"Why did she cry blood?"

"Is she going to die?"

"What's with the necklace?"

"Chill people. I'll tell you." Lucy said.

"Rina's magic power is… controlling blood. She can control the blood inside our body's, and outside. But if her necklace comes off; she'll go crazy." Lucy said.

"What do you mean by crazy, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"It'll happen in 10 minutes if she doesn't get it back on her. She'll lose control of herself, and her… demon will come out. The demon is one of Zeref's strongest. It's a bloodthirsty killer. It got out once, but someone stopped it. Unfortunately for them, they died. If that demon comes out again; nobody can stop it." she finished.

The whole guild had blank faces. How could 11 year old Rina have a demon inside of her?

"What's the demons name?" Master Makarov asked.

"Bloodthirsty."

Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was busy with school. I just started grade 6, so I'm pretty busy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Monkey-chan*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rina's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, letting my surroundings seep into my eyes. When I tried to move, a jolt of pain slithered its way into my body. Did I get hurt? Why was I in the infirmary? Then memories flooded into my head like a tsunami. I quickly looked down to see if my necklace was there. A sigh escaped my mouth when I saw it. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard outside my door. I made my way to the door, opened it, and went out. The guild was having a brawl. Without me? They're so mean.

"MAN!"

"Shut up!"

"Asshole."

"Popsicle."

"Metal face."

I stood by the railing. Then everything stopped. They all looked at me; some showing fear, and others concern. Were they scared of me? Then it suddenly dawned on me. They know about my demon.

"Rina." Lucy called.

"Yes?" in asked her.

"Are you okay?" she asked back.

I didn't know if I was okay. What if I was never okay? Everyone is scared…of me. Everyone dies because me. It's all my fault.

I finally answer. "Yes."

"That's good. The master is making an announcement, so come" she motioned for me to come, which I did.

"Alright, as some of you might know," the master began to speak, "There has been a dark guild looking for Nirvana. We along with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Chelter, will have to defeat this guild." he continued.

"What is the guild called?" Erza asked.

"Orscien Cies." he replied. But then continued, "It is said that we should sent up to five mages to go."

"Who are they?" Grays anxious voice asked.

"The five people going are, Erza Scarlet." he announced.

"Yes sir." she replied.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"I'll smoke 'em all." Natsu boomed.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Why does flame brain have to come?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Cause I said so. Now moving on, the two other people are Lucy Heartphilia, and…Rina." he finished.

"But we can't go with that she-devil, master." Natsu protested. I didn't say anything.

"Natsu, you can either go, or face my punishment. Which do you choose?" Master asked, clearly annoyed with Natsu's choice of words.

"I think I'll go." he squeaked.

Half an our later…

"Now does everybody understand?" Master questioned. Getting a nod from the everyone, he continued. "Okay, Erza you're in charge, and good luck."

On the train ride…

Nobody talked. It was silent, other than the noise Natsu was making from his motion sickness. Finally, Erza knocked Natsu out. Then she and Gray turned to us.

"Lucy, we're really sorry." she apologized. Lucy stood there speechless. I wonder if she's going to forgive them? I was kind of okay with Gray and Erza, but Natsu not so much.

"You don't have to forgive us. We don't expect you to, but we just want you to know that we know we've made a big mistake." Gray continued for her.

Then out of nowhere, Lucy smiled. "It's okay guys, I forgive you."

"But we hurt you so much Lucy. We called you weak, and useless. We don't deserve such a good friend." Erza sniffled.

"Yeah, but forgive and forget. I missed you guys." Lucy pointed out.

They hugged for a few moments before Kiwi screeched, "Go, go!"

"Oh we're here. Lets go guys." she ordered while she held an unconscious Natsu in her hands.

We walked to Blue Pegasus's headquarters, making light conversation on the way. When we finally got here, we entered.

There were seven other mages there. One man had a bald potato head. The other had white hair and weird eyes. The girl had pink hair, and was saying something about love. Jura, Lyon, and Sherry of Lamia Scale. Then there were three guys in tuxedos, and a short weird man with a tuxedo on. The Trimens, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and their leader, Ichiya. Then us.

"Oh Fairy Tails here." Jura announced. But then continued, "Now we wait for Cait Chelter."

As if on cue, a blue haired girl fell face first onto the ground. A cat followed behind.

"They only sent two?"

"I wonder if she's strong."

"Why is that cat flying?"

Everyone started to mutter questions about the girl non-stop.

"Hi. I'm Wendy, and this is Carla." she smiled happily.

This girl was in for one hell of a twist.

To be continued…

Hi. I finally finished this chapter. YES! Review down low if you think Natsu and Lucy should be together in this story. If most of you do, then I'll find a way. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

Monkey-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rina's POV

We were in the middle of the fight with Orscien Cies. Everyone was getting beaten. Damn. These people were strong. I charged at the Cobra guy. I started kicking and punching him really fast. He dodged all of it. That was until I kicked him in the face. He flew back.

"You bitch." he yelled, and charged at me with his snake. It was like everything stopped. I couldn't dodge the snake. But I didn't get bitten. Erza did. She jumped in front of me.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" she screamed in agony.

"EERRRZZZZAAAAA!" I yelled, running to her. This is all my fault. He was aiming for me. I should have been the one to be bitten.

"What've you done to her?" Natsu asked beside me.

"The snake bit her." I responded.

"She jumped in front of you." he asked again.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. ITS YOUR FAULT SHE MIGHT DIE. GO TO HELL YOU DEVIL, AND DON'T COME BACK!" he screamed at me. He's right. I am the devil. I destroy everything in my path. All my friends, family, innocent people even. I'm a monster. No. I am the devil.

I ran. I ran as far as I could. I can't hurt anybody else like this again. I ran through the forest, jumping over roots and rocks until I reached a cave. As I walked inside, I heard noises.

"Who's there" I asked. When nobody answered, I started to walk out of the cave. Then suddenly, someone grabbed me back in.

Lucy's POV

We were all wiped out. Orscien Cies left with Wendy and Happy, and I can't find Rina anywhere. But the worse of all is Erza. The poison is spreading through her arm.

"Guys, have you seen Rina?" I asked them all. All of them shook their heads, except Natsu.

"Natsu, have you seen Rina?" I questioned him.

"Um…I…Rina is not…here." he replied. I could see he was getting nervous.

"Yes, I can see that. But do you know where she is?" I questioned him again. I was almost one hundred percent sure he new where she was.

"Well you see," he began, "I kind of told her to go to hell and…never come…back." he smiled nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU? WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?" I yelled at him. He just hid behind Gray.

"What did flame brain do?" Gray asked.

"he told Rina to go to hell, and never come back." I replied.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Gray asked, as he now stood beside me.

"Guys…" a weak voice whispered. Erza. We all rushed to her side.

"Can you…cut off my arm?" she pleaded.

"Are you crazy? There is no way we are doing that." Gray said.

"It's the only way for me to be able to fight." she responded.

"I'll do it." Lyon offered, making an ice sword. He was about to cut her when gray cut that sword.

"There has to be another way." he protested.

"Wendy can help her." Carla said out of nowhere.

"How?" we all questioned.

"She has healing powers."

"I thought healing powers were rare."

"Yes, but she is the sky dragon slayer."

Suddenly everyone had their mouths wide open. Wendy, the little harmless girl, was a DRAGON SLAYER of all things. Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rina's POV

"Who are you?" I asked the hooded person.

"Wow, I can't believe you already forgot me?" the person said.

"Annie?" I questioned. She took her hood off.

"Hey, Rina. How have you been doing, little sis'?" she asked. I tackled her to the ground in a big hug.

"Your. Crushing. Me." she squeaked out. I let go, and looked at her. She looked a little different from me.

Knee length orange hair, and big blue eyes. My dad and I were the only ones with red hair, and red eyes. My mom, and brother had blonde hair and blue eyes. While my sister had a mix of my mom, and dads hair. But she still has my mothers blue eyes. Annie was wearing a yellow summer dress that reached her mid thighs, and yellow sandals to match it. This girl always has to be in fashion. She was 17, and my brother was 18. While I, being the baby of the family, am only 11.

"So what's up?" she asked. Then I suddenly remembered the mission. Oh god. Why did I listen to what stupid Natsu said? I have to go help them.

"Annie, you have to come with me." I told her.

"Okay, lets go." she started running out, and I followed her.

10 minutes later…

"Lucy!" I called to her.

"Rina, where were you?" she asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried. Again.

"That's not important right now, but where is Erza?" I asked her.

"She's over there." she pointed out. I looked at a purple armed girl on the floor. I rushed to her. That's when I saw a blob of blue in the distance. Wendy. She can help.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I think I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters, because I really don't like how it turned out. Well, bye-bye!

Monkey-chan~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rina's POV

Wendy healed Erza in a matter of minutes, and Erza was up and moving like nothing happened. We were all gathered around a tree, trying to come up with a plan.

"First things first," Erza started. "Who is that?" she pointed to Annie.

"Oh, this is Annie. My big sister." I smiled.

"Rina?! You didn't tell me you had siblings." Lucy yelled.

"He, he. I forgot." I replied.

"Well introduce yourself." Erza offered.

"Well, I'm Annie. I'm 17 years old, and I use sun magic." she announced.

"Sun magic?" Natsu questioned.

"You use the powers of the sun." she explained. "Like if I use sun beam,". Her hand started to glow an orange-yellow color, and she shot it at the tree. It cut a big hole in the tree.

"Cool." Natsu said.

"Okay back to the plan." Jura announced.

"I think we should go into groups." Lyon suggested.

"That's a good idea. Okay. Lucy, Rina, and Annie, you go together. The Trimens, and Ichiya will go together. Lyon, Sherry, and I will go together. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla will go together. Okay?" Jura said. Everyone nodded, and split up.

With Lucy, Rina, and Annie…

"Gate of the water barrier, I open thee: Aquarius!" Lucy called.

A golden light appeared, and a blue haired mermaid appeared in the river.

"You'll have to try better than that to beat me. Gate of the scorpion, I open thee: Scorpio!" Angel chanted.

A golden light appeared, and a man that is half scorpion appeared.

"Awe, honey. I missed you." Aquarius cooed as they both disappeared back into the spirit world.

"I forgot Aquarius was dating Scorpio. Okay then, gate of the lion, I open thee: Leo!" Lucy chanted.

A golden light appeared, and a man with ginger hair and a tuxedo was standing in front of Lucy.

"Gate of the ram, I open thee: Aries!" Angel called.

"No, it can't be." Leo muttered.

"How do you have Aries' key?" Lucy questioned.

"It was me who killed Karen, and I got her key?" she smiled deviously.

"You don't deserve to have her key. Loke, you don't have to fight Aries." Lucy said.

"No, Lucy. You are my master, and I have to protect you. Even if that means hurting my old friends." Loke announced.

"I as well." Aries agreed.

"I will win!" they said in unison, and they charged at each other.

5 minutes later…

"I've had enough of this. Caelum, come out!" Angel calls, and her spirit comes. "Shoot them both."

Loke and Aries get shot by Caelum's attack, and they slowly get taken back to the spirit world.

"Lucy, we need to help you." Rina says.

"No! This is a fight between me, and Angel. Stay back." she commanded.

"Okay." Rina muttered.

"Guess, I'll have to use Urano Metria." Lucy whispered.

_Survey the Heavens,_ _Open the Heavens_

_All the stars, far and wide_

_Show me thy appearance _

_With such shine_

_Oh Tetrabiblos _

_I am the ruler of the stars _

_Aspect become complete_

_Open the malevolent gate_

_Oh 88 stars of the heaven_

_Shine_

_Urano Metria!_

Lucy finished chanting, and a golden light was around her. When it died down, Angel was in the river unconscious.

"Looks like that's done. Good job Lucy!" Annie called.

"Lucy, you were awesome!" Rina yelled.

"Thanks." Lucy replied.

"How did you know that spell?" Annie asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

"_Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hibiki asked._

"_Sure. What do you need to talk about?" Lucy said._

"_There is a member of Orscien Cies that is a Celectic wizard." He explained. "You are probably the only person that can go against them, so I'm going to transfer a spell to you."_

"_A spell?" Lucy questioned._

"_Yes. It's called Urano Metria." He said as he put his hand on her shoulders. _

"_Okay, the spell is in your mind, so now you can cast it." Hibiki explained. "Good luck!"_

"_You too," I called as I walked back to Rina, and Annie._

_Flashback ended…_

"And that is how I learned the spell." Lucy explained.

"Wow." Rina and Annie muttered.

"But anyway, we need to go to Nirvana." Lucy pointed to a big spider looking thing.

"Okay, lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rina's POV

I knew in that moment that Wendy had to join our guild. It couldn't be Lamia Scale, or Blue Pegasus. It had to be Fairy Tail. The girl knew how to HEAL people. This would be a great help for Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, I need to talk to him.

I walked up to him. "Natsu-san, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, whatever." he replied. We walked to the deck of the boat.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?"

"For the fight. I know you missed Lucy, but I was just really mad about what you did."

"Its okay, and I didn't necessarily do it. I was kind of forced to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I drank this potion. It makes you say bad stuff to the one you love most."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah."

"Wait! So that means you LOVE Lucy?"

His face immediately turned red. OH MY GOD! Natsu loves Lucy. Natsu loves Lucy. What if Lucy loved Natsu? OH MY GOD!

"Maybe." he muttered.

"YES! Now I just have to get Lucy to love you."

"NO! You can't do that. Lucy hates me."

"Well, then I'll make her love you." I proclaimed.

"Thanks Rina, and I'm sorry for calling you a she-devil."

"Its okay, Natsu-san." I said as I enfolded him in a hug which he returned. Then I immediately punched him in the stomach.

"That was for not telling me sooner." I huffed angrily, and stomped away.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"We're home!" Natsu yelled as we walked through the doors.

"Welcome home!"

"How was the mission?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Who are those two?"

"Oh, this is Wendy." Erza introduced.

"Hi. I'm Wendy the sky dragon slayer." she squeaked out. At first everyone was silent, then they erupted into cheers.

"That's so cool."

"Now we have three dragon slayers."

"We'll be invincible!"

"You still haven't introduced the other girl."

"This is Annie, my big sister." I said.

"Its nice to meet you all." she greeted.

"She has a big sister?"

"I never knew that."

"She's cute."

Some people started muttering about Annie, but in the end we still had a big party for them. Typical Fairy Tail.

2 months later…

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Gramps yelled. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"We're going to be having the S-class trials soon." he announced. "So I'm going to announce the people participating this year." Everyone became silent.

"The participants are… Natsu Dragneel."

"Yes!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"I'll do it this year!"

"Juvia Lockser."

"M-me?"

"Elfman Strauss."

"MAN!"

"Cana Alberona."

"*Sigh*"

"Fried Justine."

"I will win!"

"Levy McGarden."

"Yeah. Its finally my turn!"

"Mest Gryder."

"Ok!"

"And one more." he said.

"But their's only supposed to be eight Gramps." Natsu said.

"Yes, but I decided to add one more." he announced.

"Ok, then tell us!" they all shouted.

"The ninth participant is…"

"Rina." he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How was I picked? I've been here only a few months. Maybe it was by accident. Yeah. It was probably an accident.

People cheered. Lucy and Annie ran and hugged me. I guess it is for real.

"You have one week until we go. Pick a partner by then." Gramps finished and went to the second floor.

"Kiwi, do you want to be my partner?" I asked the red monkey.

"Yes, Yes!" he screeched. Well now I have a partner.

1 week later…

"Nee-san, Annie, you're going too?!" I asked them.

"Yeah, I'm Cana's partner." Lucy exclaimed happily.

"And I'm Fried's partner." Annie blushed.

Wait. Annie just blushed. She never blushes. That can mean only one thing. Annie likes Fried.

"Fried?" Lucy questioned.

"U-um, lets go now!" Annie ordered and ran to the ship. That girl.

I felt sorry for Natsu. This was going to be a long trip. But I still kind of want to win.

Fried put a trap on the ship, and Annie and him left us there, I thought of one thing to do. When Levy rewrote it for her and Gajeel, I grabbed Kiwi, and held onto Gajeel. That way, I went in the water. Unlucky for me, Kiwi doesn't know how to swim. So I had to go slowly so he wouldn't be splashed. After 20 minutes of swimming carefully, I finally made it to shore. We decided to go to letter C. We ended up in the safe route like Gajeel and Levy. That's good 'cause Kiwi hates fighting.

10 minutes later…

"Okay, are those all the people that passed?" Gramps asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, now I'll explain the next part. You have to find Mavis Vermillion's grave, and you have 6 hours to do so. That is all."

Everyone made a mad dash around the island to find the first master's grave. Kiwi, and I ran north to find it. We outran, fought, and scared beasts away from us.

That's when I saw it.

The red spark in the sky.


End file.
